


Coffee

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: I can't imagine a day without you, I mean the coffee.





	1. Mocha

_Mocha_ is the perfect drink for people who are new to the coffee world. This beverage is basically hot cocoa with a hint of coffee flavor that is sure to please pre-teens and coffee newbies everywhere

* * *

 

Junhoe finally decided to buy a new house, he’s been living with his sister for a long time now and they always end up fighting because of their boyfriend’s attitude

He moved near Cheonggyecheon in Yongsin-dong

A small town which consists of many recreational park and different shops

He explored the town and went to a vacant bench at the park “aaaaah, I love it here” he uttered

Junhoe took his time observing the area, how couples are laughing at each other, how the children happily playing, and how the families gathered for a snack. The warm breeze touches his skin.

He looked at the different shops where random people entered and exited

But one coffee-house attracted his eyes.

He read the shop signage _**‘Blue Stone Garage’**_

Junhoe tilt his head “interesting” he muttered

He walks towards the shop; blue is his favorite color. Maybe this place can pass his high standard with coffee houses

The shop has a great shade of blue exterior from light to dark, it has fresh lavender planted beside the wall. Junhoe thinks it will be nice and relaxing because it's at a perfect environment where you can enjoy the very peaceful weather. When you enter the shop, it was quiet and beautiful. The strong aroma of freshly roasted coffee greets you the minute you walk into the door.

“Hi! Welcome to Blue Stone Garage, how may I help you?” said the guy with a bright smile

Junhoe was startled, he doesn’t used to a warm greeting “uh, hi! What is your best seller here?” while he smiles shyly, blushing a little

“oh looks like you’re new here. Aren’t you? Well, we have 5 best sellers here, I suggest you can try the Mocha first” the guy behind the counter diligently explained to him

Junhoe took out his wallet and hand over the $3 bill “uh okay, here is my payment”

“oh no, consider it as our welcome drink for you” the guy smiled brightly “by the way what is your name? so I can write it on your cup”

“Junhoe”

“Junhoe, what a beautiful name”

“You?”, Junhoe asked the guy

“Jiwon” he answered while writing Junhoe’s name on the cup “Nice meeting you Junhoe, you may find your perfect spot while I’m preparing your perfect cup” Jiwon winks at him

Junhoe widened his eyes and blinked repeatedly “waaaah what a flirt” he murmured while walking away from the counter

He found his perfect spot on the shop, it’s in the corner and it has a window beside it “perfect”

The chair was comfortable to sit on, it’s not too hard not too soft.

The light from the ceiling and from the window is perfect for a book reader like him

“here’s your coffee” Jiwon approach him with a bright smile, AGAIN

“uh thanks” as Junhoe reach out to help Jiwon to settle his cup “uhm, may I ask you?

Jiwon was about to leave but turned his head too look at Junhoe “oh yes, what is it?”

“do you often do this?” Junhoe slightly creased his beautiful eyebrows

“do what?” Jiwon asked him

“this, uh, flirting, I guess?” Junhoe replied

Jiwon left out a little laugh “and what made you think that I’m flirting with you Junhoe?” Jiwon asked him teasingly while leaning at the end of the table

Junhoe bit his lips; he was stunned by Jiwon’s question so his face turned red. He prayed that Jiwon won’t be able to notice the color of his face and it was too late to run away this moment

Jiwon giggled “cute, enjoy your coffee Junhoe”

Jiwon already left but Junhoe’s heart beat was so fast. It’s fast that he felt like his own heart left him too and managed to go home alone

“oh my god, why am I so stupid” he whispered to himself while his hand was on his face

An hour has passed he finished his cup of mocha and decided to go home

He walks towards the counter again

“uh I’m heading out, thanks for the free mocha. It was delicious”

Jiwon smiled “welcome Junhoe, I hope you’ll have a great time here at Yongsin-dong”

The younger smiled back shyly “thanks, by the way, Jiwon sorry about uh – earlier? I guess I misinterpret your hospitality and kindness”

“oh no problem, it’s okay, it’s fine, you don’t have to apologize for it” Jiwon replied to him

Junhoe just smile and nod. A second after he left the shop

It’s a beautiful place, delicious coffee, and a nice barista.

Junhoe knew he will come again.


	2. Hazelnut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As underrated as this flavor is, it meshes perfectly with the bold flavor of any roast of coffee and is sure to please consumers. It is delicious enough as a flavorful roast of black coffee, but has also been made wildly popular in delicious lattes and macchiatos.

After two weeks, Junhoe returned to the **Blue Stone Garage**

“Hi! Welcome to Blue – oh, Junhoe hi! You’re back! What can I do for you today?” Jiwon greeted the younger

Junhoe replied Jiwon coldly “uh hi, yeah unfortunately” and bit his lips “so, uh what is your second-best seller?”

“this time I recommend the Hazelnut, what do you think?” Jiwon replied him with a bright smile.

AGAIN

Jiwon’s smile was so bright that the sun may take a 2 years leave from his job

The way Jiwon fixes his glasses while talking to him

The way Jiwon looks at him

This man is just like a big ball of sunshine that can make your day bright than any other light, from his wavy hair that matches his cute bunny teeth, his beautiful pair of eyes that can enchant you, his look that is so soft but manly at the same time, his carefree aura, his...HIS.... whole existence and presence

Junhoe didn’t know if he will get annoyed by it or get swayed

“Okay then, here is my payment” Junhoe hand over the bill. Jiwon gladly took it and return with his change

Junhoe went over his favorite spot; he settled himself and took out the book his currently reading

Minutes later Jiwon served his cup

“here’s your hazelnut!” the elder smiled and turned his back

“uh wait” Junhoe stopped him “can I ask you a question again?”

Jiwon giggled “yes, Junhoe. You may” while he licked his lower lip

Junhoe blink his eyes repeatedly from what he saw

“so uh, is this your business? or your family business?”

“It was my mom’s, but she’s in America at this moment, so I’m in charge here” Jiwon smiled and explained to the curious boy

“oh, I see ~ I thought it was yours” Junhoe chuckled he felt a little shy from his question “sorry I asked about it, it was uh – this place was –“

“too girly for me?” Jiwon muttered

Junhoe giggled “yeeeesss ~”

The two laughed

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to offend you” Junhoe reached out for Jiwon’s hand

“no, it’s okay, actually I received a lot of questions like that from the moment I helped my mom here”

Junhoe bit his lips and nod “uh okay then. Jiwon, do you mind sitting here with me?”

Jiwon left a little smile “oh okay, it’s my pleasure”

They talk about from their childhood memories to present

It’s fascinating how you can be comfortable with someone you just actually met

It’s refreshing how they can be willing to tell their story to each other without holding back

The way they exchange glances to each other is somehow endearing

The two talked about each other for an hour or two?

They didn’t know.

They enjoyed each other’s company

Later on some customer entered the shop and make Jiwon go back to the counter

Junhoe’s eyes are fix with Jiwon, he somehow unconsciously smiles every time Jiwon caught him staring

“oh god Junhoe, what are you doing?” Junhoe murmured to himself

Junhoe goes back reading his book

But he noticed Jiwon sit infront of him

“ummm, Junhoe I know this is fast or rude or I don’t know. But may I get your phone number?”

You can tell at Jiwon’s face that he is nervous.

Junhoe let out a little laugh “your cute, give me your phone then”

The older took his phone out from his pocket and give it to Junhoe

89521xxx Koo Junhoe – “here you go” Junhoe hand over Jiwon’s phone to him

And Jiwon shyly took it “thank you Junhoe”

“okaaaaaay ~ text me whenever you want. I’ll go home now”

Once Junhoe left the shop, Jiwon look at the phone number that Junhoe give to him

“Koo Junhoe” he reads “Huh! Too formal” Jiwon erased the name “Cute Junnie – there much better” he smiled


	3. Caramel Macchiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamed milk, espresso and caramel; what could be more enticing? This blissful flavor is a favorite of coffee lovers due to its deliciously bold taste of creamy caramel and strong coffee flavor.

Junhoe and Jiwon texted each other almost everyday

The two quickly developed a deep connection with each other

They seem comfortable with each other even though Junhoe rarely visits Jiwon’s coffee house because of his new part time job

 

Beep … beep ….

 

Junhoe’s phone ring

 

Mr. Bright Smile: hey, are you not going here?

Your shop earns big because of me visiting you every day, Jiwon

Mr. Bright Smile: eeey. Don’t say that. I just miss you. Please visit me here

You should treat me a cake. I think I’m gonna have stomach ache from these coffees :)

Mr. Bright Smile: anything you want babe :)

What? babe? Maybe you wrong send it or something?

Mr. Bright Smile: :) :) :) please visit me here. The coffee and the cake is on me :(

Alright you stubborn human being

 

Junhoe went out to visit the ever persistent Jiwon

“Hi” Jiwon greeted him charmingly with his signature bright smile

Junhoe just rolled his eyes on him “stop. You’re not cute. Don’t ruin the day” and walks straight to his usual spot

Jiwon chuckled and later on he prepared Junhoe’s 'coffee of the day'

“Hi agaaaaaain ~” Jiwon tease him while serving his hot Caramel Macchiato and New York cheese cake

“Jiwon ~, stop teasing me” Junhoe blurted with his peering eyes 

“okay okay, hands up” Jiwon surrendered “so, how are you beautiful? You know that you haven’t visited the shop for almost a month now”

Junhoe chuckled while stirring his coffee “do I looked like a member here that must visit every day, Jiwon?” while he raised his beautiful eyebrows

“heh. Funny! We have a pleasant weather today Junhoe, why are you so sulky? Hmmm?” Jiwon asked him with a worried face

“nothing” Junhoe answered

“really?

“Yes Jiwon, really”

“you sure ‘bout that babe?” Jiwon asked him again

“Jiwon, why you keep calling me that?”

Jiwon heart beat raised a lot and like it’s shouting Junhoe’s name.

He looked at Junhoe, his face, his cute cheeks, and his eyelashes, it was long.

Did we discussed how alluring his brown eyes is?

His perfect eyebrows

His plumped pink lips

His pointed nose

His chin

How beautiful Junhoe is, that Jiwon might think that Junhoe looks like an angel he never found before

Jiwon licked his dry lips, inhaled all the air that he can possibly inhale and exhaled it in one go

“Junhoe, can I ask you something?”

“You’re already asking, Jiwon” Junhoe respond while looking at him also, his hands under his chin

“uh.. don’t look at me like that. I’m getting nervous” Jiwon put his hands on Junhoe’s eyes

They giggled

After a while Junhoe removed Jiwon’s hands and somehow Jiwon hold Junhoe’s hand tighter

Junhoe enlarged his eyes “what are you doing, Jiwon?”

“Junhoe”

“Jiwon”

“Junhoe, can you be my boyfriend?”

The younger laughed

“what? Whaaaaa – are you serious Jiwon?”

“yes! I’m serious! Bold of you to think that I’m not serious asking you that question” Jiwon pouts

Junhoe chuckled and cupped Jiwon’s face “okay okay, you grumpy human, cute.” While pinching he older’s cheeks

“ouch that hurt”

“oh sorry”

“if you’re sorry kiss me then”

“Jiwon”

“Junhoe” the older smiled

“Jiwon, yes. I can be your boyfriend. Omg is this really happening?” Junhoe blushed

Jiwon stand up and jumped happily

“oh my good graciousness, Junhoe baby, you know how you made me happy?” while he cupped Junhoe’s face

“Calm your ass down, there’s a lot of customers here Jiwon”

“my ass. Hehe” Jiwon clearly teasing him

“yes, your ass that I can’t relate. You happy??”

Jiwon giggled and pulled Junhoe closer to him from his seat

“I love you Junhoe, from the moment I saw you”

Junhoe rolled his eyes but he can’t deny that he’s blushing from what he just heard “cute, I love you too Jiwon. Now get off me”

Somehow their eyes meet, causing a smile from each other

“now this … is …. Getting awkward Jiwon” Junhoe looked away

“You’re always awkward though? I’m fine with it” he confidently responds to the younger

“huh, the ever brave soul” Junhoe rolled his eyes

“and you’re my adorable, captivating and gorgeous coward” Jiwon whispered while kissing Junhoe’s forehead


	4. Pumpkin Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing keeps you warm on a cold day like sipping on your delicious pumpkin spice latte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy Smut ahead :)

“Junhoe, Junhoe, baby wake up, I’m about to close the shop now since it was raining so damn hard” Jiwon continuously shakes Junhoe ‘til the younger woke up

“uh Jiwon ~ it’s too early” Junhoe responds lazily

“eeeey ~ babe, it’s already 8pm and there’s no customer left because it’s raining. C’mere and help me to tidy up” Jiwon uttered

It sounds like a command, but a sexy command.

No, not sexy.

Junhoe don’t think that.

“Fuck!” Junhoe whisphered to himself and rolled his eyes “uuuh~ okay okay”

They went directly to the kitchen to clean up since it was all messy today.

He helped Jiwon arrange the cups into the cupboard

When Junhoe was about to reach the upper part of the cabinet, he felt a warm hand under his shirt

“Jiwon, we’re cleaning right” Junhoe muttered

“but baby, I’m hungry” as Jiwon pressed his body to the younger and gently kiss his neck

“uuummmm” Junhoe let out a soft moan

Jiwon carefully removed Junhoe’s shirt as he continues to sniff and lapped Junhoe’s neck

“okay so eat me then” Junhoe whispered to the older while his hands are busy massaging Jiwon's crotch

Jiwon smirked “you ever impatient human being” while nipping Junhoe’s delicious neck

The younger turn his head on the right so Jiwon can access is easily “uhh Jiwon ~ hurry”

Jiwon hoist Junhoe up into the center table where the dessert sauces are located

Junhoe giggled “Jiwon, I know what you are thinking”

But Jiwon just smiled at him sweetly while reaching the whipped cream dispenser

Their eyes met accidentally that makes them giggled

“lay down babe” Jiwon instructs the younger with his low, deep and raspy voice

Junhoe followed him while biting his lower lip with anticipation

Jiwon stands beside the table and gently press the dispenser creating a long letter S into Junhoe’s toned chest down to his abs

Junhoe gripped the table “ aaaahhhh Jiwon ~ baby it’s cold” he whines

Jiwon couldn't help but giggle at his boyfriend cute reaction “blame the weather babe” while he slowly licked Junhoe’s neck tracing the whipped cream, he stopped at Junhoe’s hard nipple to gently suck it, leaving a blue and violet marks on it “ummmm, Junhoe baby you’re so tasty” Jiwon murmured while his tongue roams up and down onto Junhoe’s fine abs.

After a while Jiwon’s eyes darted at the nut meg powder.

He reaches it and carefully sprinkled to Junhoe’s stomach, Junhoe was already moaning softly from the whipped cream what more with this nutmeg where he can actually feel Jiwon’s bare tongue “mmmm hyunggg ~” he moans while he pulls Jiwon’s hair

Jiwon is experimenting by adding some cinnamon power on it, he traced Junhoe’s abs using his tongue and later on he reaches up again the whipped cream dispenser again

Junhoe opened his eyes and looked at Jiwon who’s busy unbuckling his pants, once the belt loosens up Jiwon immediately zipped down his zipper and pulled down the pants together with his underwear

“shit baby, what are you up to?” Junhoe softly protest but it’s loud enough for Jiwon to hear it

“sssshhhhhh, patience beautifully amazing human being” while he smirked

Junhoe eyes closed tightly, all of his focus was on the pleasure he was getting from Jiwon

Few minutes later, Junhoe felt the cold whipped cream onto his manhood

He gasped and gripped into anything he can grip

Jiwon bit his lower lip and slowly swallowed his own saliva while he moves a little bit closer to Junhoe

“damn Junhoe, why are you this hot babe? Fuck”

His tongue was fanning the piss slit, savoring the whipped cream, he licked and gently stroke Junhoe’s shaft using his bare tongue onto Junhoe’s balls.

He chanced a look up at Junhoe who is already a mewling mess from the pleasure he’s giving

“ahhhhh hyung ~~ don’t stop”

Jiwon smirked he licked every inch of Junhoe, every curve, every vein and loved every second of it.

“mmmm Jiwon ahhhhhh aahhhhhhh” Junhoe let out a moan

Jiwon stopped.

“come here babe, I want to get inside you now,I can’t wait any longer” while he reached his hand tp help Junhoe to get up on his feet

“bend over, damn you’re so fucking perfect ” Jiwon instructed him

“heh so who’s impatient now hyung?”

Jiwon let out a little laugh while unbuckling his own pants, once his pants and underwear are on the floor

“oh, me? Uhuh I think it’s me,’cause you’re so damn hot fuck Junhoe” as he nipped Junhoe’s ear, gently but not to gentle he lapped and bite every inch of Junhoe’s neck and chest

“uuhhhh Jiwon, mmmmm” Junhoe whines, he’s getting impatient now

Junhoe thighs are spread, his arms at his sides and gripping the table as Jiwon continues to brushes a hand across his inner thigh “tight, why you’re always this tight Junhoe” Jiwon mumble

“hyuuuung do it now please”

Jiwon tease a bit with his cock head the younger tiny butt hole. He push into Junhoe's tightness that cause both of them to moan “aaaaaaaahhhh”

Jiwon let Junhoe adjust to his size and carefully pushed harder, “fuuuck babe, you’re so tight uuuhh fuck” he couldn't help but moan at just how tight Junhoe was.

Junhoe gasped but that gasped turns into a dirty moan “mmmmm aaaahhhh hyung, you can move now” he whines

Jiwon pushes down on his dick and thrusts hard

He thrusted forth furiously, burying his face against the younger’s back, Junhoe could hear skin slapping on skin and Jiwon was ramming his cock in and out the tight hole with fervor.

“fuck Junhoe ahh ahhhhh babe ahhhhh Junhoe” Jiwon chanting Junhoe’s name loud. As loud as the rain outside

“im about toooo ~ aaaah Jiwwooooonnnn ~ “ Junhoe cries out as he spill his cum onto his hand and on the floor

Jiwon reached Junhoe's dick just to taste the younger's semen. "fuck this was more delicious than the spices”

Both of them giggled.

Jiwon thrusted a few more times until he cum.

Junhoe could feel the Jiwon’s hot cum filling him up; it made him warm and tingly inside.

Jiwon rode out his orgasm until he was sure it was over. Both of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat, he pulled out his cock and made Junhoe turn to face him

Junhoe smiled

A kind of smile that too sweet at the same time it was erotic

Jiwon hold his chin with one finger “cute and sexy of course” he says as he kissed Junhoe passionately

“heh, now let’s really clean this up so we can go home, I feel so icky and sleepy Jiwon” the younger whinge

Jiwon chuckled “okay baby, let’s do it”


	5. French Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one of the world’s most popular flavors, vanilla fits so perfectly with the bold flavor of coffee. French vanilla is a simple yet delectable flavor that adds sweetness to any medium or light roast coffee. It is a popular flavor in coffee shops and can be combined with other flavors, such as caramel or hazelnut to create the perfect latte, macchiato, Frappuccino or even just black coffee that is sure to please the masses.

Junhoe is always visiting Jiwon at their coffee house, he makes sure that his boyfriend was able to catch his dinner on time.

Jiwon on the other hand walks Junhoe home every night.

The couple decided to stop and take a seat at the park

“it’s been a tiring day today babe, huh?” Junhoe cooed at his boyfriend

Jiwon smiled he reached Junhoe’s hands “yes baby, it is. But all of these tiredness goes away once you’re here” he said

Junhoe can’t hide the redness of his face from his boyfriend.

They’re 2 years now, and their relationship is going strong

“Quite wonderful isn’t it?” Junhoe said as he admired up above

“what baby?” Jiwon asked him

“us” Junhoe responded

“what about us?”

“how we fit together” the younger replied “like a French Vanilla, you fill me to the brim” he added

“like coffee on a Sunday morning baby?”

Junhoe bit his lips “yes, I’ve always loved that about you Jiwon, you never gulped, you never rushed” while looking into Jiwon’s eyes

“you’re beautiful, Junhoe” Jiwon confessed

Junhoe chuckled “Even the moon tonight is beautiful, hyung”

Jiwon looked up into the sky “yes baby, it is. But you are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen”

Junhoe laughed “hyung stop it, it’s not cute”

The couple stood up and continued their walk to Junhoe’s house

The late evening was beautiful with its borderless flow of clarity: it is filled with stars that flicker like a diamond. Each twinkling star seemed to be in it’s proper place, filling empty spaces.

Jiwon stopped walking

He turned around facing Junhoe as he holds Junhoe’s both hands

Junhoe is fascinated how gentle Jiwon is,

Jiwon look into Junhoe’s eyes.

He pulled him closer; the younger closed his eyes, feeling Jiwon’s shadows close to his face.

Jiwon gently kisses his lips. Softly. Not too rushed

It was intoxicating.

Not trying to win a battle but seeking union and closeness and the sharing of one breath, one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment.

They kissed delicately, like butterfly wings, just long enough that Jiwon could inhale Junhoe’s breath,

Jiwon adored Junhoe’s honey voice, soothing like the patter of rain

How the taste of coffee lingers on Junhoe’s lips, when he presses his lips so softly, it was somehow bittersweet but it is luscious.

It was amazing, almost magical.

Junhoe can feel himself falling to Jiwon all over again,

Junhoe was breathing right into his nose each time he exhaled, tickling his nostril hairs and making him giggle, which caused Junhoe to giggle. As Junhoe pulled back sheepishly Jiwon nibbled on the tip of Junhoe’s nose, then kissed it, and Junhoe’s eyes opened to see Jiwon’s smile shining bright.

Their night was mesmerizing like the night sky

* * *

Days had passed;

Junhoe was still sleeping when his phone rang; he opened his eyes and tried to reach his phone

“who’s this? He murmured

Junhoe knows that Jiwon is on a business trip in Italy

So he never expects for any text message from his boyfriend

He opened and read the message as a little smile spilled from his lips

Mr. Bright Smile: Hey babe, happy anniversary :)

Happy anniversary Jiwon :)

Mr. Bright Smile: I love you so much, my princess :)

That’s so sweet Jiwon, nice try

Mr. Bright Smile: c’mon babe, it’s our anniversary :) meet me at the airport after 20 days, okay baby?

Yes, I know. You don’t have to remind me every day.

 

On that day, Junhoe received a beautiful flower bouquet from a delivery. In it, he counted 19 flowers and found a short note.

**_“Junhoe baby, my love for you will last until the day the last flower in this bouquet dies.”_ **

Junhoe snorted “Huh! Jiwon, I knew it! you can’t love me long enough” he murmured

He then soaked the flowers with water.

One day after another, the flowers became a little less beautiful until they all died.

All but one flower.

This was the day when Junhoe realized that there was one artificial flower in the bouquet that would last forever. He chuckled “smart ass”

The waiting game is over; Junhoe is waiting for Jiwon on the arrival area

“Koo Junhoe!” Jiwon shouted his name while waving to the younger

Junhoe giggled, “hyung don’t embarrass me please”

Jiwon put down his bag and hugged the younger tightly “I missed you baby”

Junhoe close his eyes while feeling Jiwon’s warmth “I missed you too Jiwonie~”

After they savor each other’s warmth Jiwon pulled out,

His hands were clenched in his pockets - one pocket being the one that held a small, ring box.

Junhoe was confused at what is happening “hyung what are you doing?”

Then later on Jiwon kneeled down and pull out the ring box, he looked into Junhoe’s eyes

“Junhoe, babe. I'll never forget the time where you & I had first met at our coffee house, when I saw your  face I was taken aback it’s like the time had stopped, those eyelashes killed me once you looked at me. Being 20 days away from you feels like my soul is vacant without your lingering presence. I don’t care how hard being together is, nothing is worse than being apart. Babe, will you marry me?”

Junhoe’s eyes widened, he blinked once, twice, thrice, fries? Wait. He can’t count anymore

He was surprised by Jiwon’s proposal, he didn’t expect it.

Then he smiled, a sweet sweet smile that Jiwon knows it only belongs to him.

For him

Only for him

Junhoe looked at his eyes “Yes Jiwon, I will marry you. The greatest feeling I've ever felt is to wake up with you on my left, staring at your handsome face, so yes, I will marry you” he responds

They both giggled, later on Jiwon stand up to his feet and put the ring on Junhoe’s right ring finger

“there, it fits so perfectly” Jiwon whispered to him while he leans to kiss Junhoe

“I love you hyung”

“I love you too Junhoe. Very much. just like coffee, I look forward to a cup of you, everyday”

“psssshhhh pervert”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it. I think it's the fluffiest au I ever created.  
> My apology for the spelling and grammar slips :)  
> Until next time :)


End file.
